1. Field o the Invention
The invention relates to a method of testing connections between fist and second groups of lines.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to use, generate and transmit parity and check bits or, in general, check words for error detection and error correction and to draw conclusions from their syndrome, e.g., at the end of a transmission channel, as to whether the signals were transmitted in an error-free manner.
This also applies analogously for the transmission of electric signals by means of switching system and networks, such as e.g., by means of an optical section or by means of a spacd-division multiplex switching matrix. In order to determine a check word from a specific number of consecutive bits that form a signal and, if applicable, to draw conclusions concerning the presence of errors in the transmission channel by evaluation of the received bits, there is a variety of methods that are known as the theory of error detection and correction.
In corrections methods of this type, a certain time is always required until a number of bits forming the unit to be checked has been transmitted. Only when all of these bits have been received is it possible to determine the syndrome from them and to draw conclusions therefrom. If several channels are involved in a transmission system, it may be necessary to use a method of this type for each of these channels. This requires a relatively high switching effort. In addition, these methods cannot be used if the signals on a line are not always traveling in the same direction, for example, in the case of bus lines.